


一瞬迟疑.A Hint of Hesitation

by JacieNL



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking Conditioning, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Slow Burn, pre-Widowtracer, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacieNL/pseuds/JacieNL
Summary: 每一枪都是一样的。三。二。一。然后扣下扳机。一个人的死，可以改变一切。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mylordshesacactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylordshesacactus/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Hint of Hesitation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626056) by [mylordshesacactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylordshesacactus/pseuds/mylordshesacactus). 



**倒计时。**

_距离_ _：_ _123_ _米_ _。_

_标高_ _：_ _18_ _米_ _。_

_轻微侧风，风向东，风速_ _1.4_ _公里_ _/_ _时_ _。_

_目标_ _：_ _莉娜·奥克斯顿_ _。_

要是某个不那么小心的特工，在猎物没进入射击范围时，或许会不停地摆弄狙击枪——试图换到一个更好的角度，或者再三检查瞄准镜。在等待中变得焦躁。而黑百合只是观望。呼吸平缓深沉。

她在静候时机。猎物会自己送到她眼皮底下。

她看不到那家小咖啡店的门打开，但她清楚认得那光影变化，几乎能听到开门时的叮当响。片刻之后，一抹鲜亮的黄色拖着蓝光从右侧闪进她视野。她微微一笑。

奥克斯顿 _——_ _猎空_ ，谁知道那个可笑的代号是什么意思 _——_ 姿态放松，懒洋洋地倚在柜台旁，咧嘴笑着冲漂亮的咖啡师眨了眨眼。她很快点好了单，站直身子准备付钱。一根毫无血色的手指扣紧了扳机……

突然间蓝光闪过，让她一阵紧张。黑百合迅速眨了眨眼，抬头扫视，像是想在屋顶上找到她的目标，随后为这愚蠢的行径暗自咒骂。她重新低头贴上瞄准镜时，奥克斯顿又回到她视野内，面带笑容，玩笑似的朝咖啡师敬了个礼，递过某件东西——看样子是只杯子。那杯子刚才差点掉在地上摔碎。真有骑士风度。

现在，那姑娘终于迈出关键一步，站到左边为她的咖啡付钱。 _完美_ _。_ 奥克斯顿的后脑勺被锁定在十字准心里，就像纸片上的蛾子。

完美执行任务的兴奋感战栗着荡过她全身。她那些上司一定很高兴能摆脱这只讨厌的小虫子。 _猎空_ 让黑百合如芒在背太长时间了。她最近几次失误都是因为这姑娘叫人恼火的骚扰、没完没了的笑声和调侃——而此时此刻，她将为这出闹剧永远画上句号，迅速、简单、冷酷。这让她心跳得有如擂鼓。

她扣下扳机，想象着自己能听见窗户破碎的声音。

金色的眼眸游移着闭上，她深吸了一口气。她心里竟有些忧郁，有些失落。对这样狡猾的目标来说，这次杀戮太过轻松了，让她有种空虚感。

带着对结果的些微好奇，她开启护目镜，调节瞄准镜数值。

首先映入她眼帘的是一道蓝光。

她怔了一瞬才反应过来。那道光不算出乎意料，她为这项任务仔细研究过图纸，知道时间加速器拥有独立电源。它在那姑娘死后也会继续运转——这对她的朋友们或许是个安慰，黑百合冷冷地想。他们还有一具尸体可以埋葬。

唯一的问题是，那里似乎不是一具尸体。那道脉冲蓝光并非来自胸口装置，更像是柜台后方的手枪射出的。黑百合在护目镜后僵了一下，皱起眉头，拉近焦距，心跳却是开始稳步攀升。

莉娜·奥克斯顿在柜台旁四下张望，两眼瞪得老大，对黑百合视野外的什么人打着“蹲下”的手势。

这不可能。

_这不可能_ _。_

她从不 _失手_ 。

她手忙脚乱地给狙击枪上子弹，但是太迟了。没等她摸到枪，她的目标已经随着一道闪光消失了。黑百合的暗杀计划太过完美，再也找不到比这里更适合伏击的位置了，而正面进攻根本不可能拿下猎空。一旦她发现自己是对方的真正目标而非无辜受累的群众，她需要做的就是跑。而她太擅长逃跑了。

她接通了跟上司的语音频道，如果她任由自己不停想着报告任务失败，或许嗓音都会发颤吧。有那么一瞬，频道那头寂然无声。接着，是带着怒火的厉声喝问：“ _怎么回事？_ ”

她思绪飞转。是她没有瞄准吗？不，她花了大量时间精力计算弹道。那致命一击本该完美无缺。目标也没有挪动。这说不通……

也许是……不。

但是——只要一瞬间犹豫，一点点紧张，一次呼吸停滞，在扣下扳机前的一丝退缩——就足以让子弹偏离目标……

这不可能。不会的。 _她从不失手。_

直到这时候，黑爪的王牌杀手才意识到自己正跪在屋顶上，紧盯着手里的狙击枪，像在看一件从没见过的异物。她连手都不知该往哪放。

“我……”她眨了眨眼，“我不知道。”

*

“ _即将抵达终点_ _。预计到达时间：两分半钟。_ ”

温斯顿一边活动肩膀，一边望着天花板道谢。“谢了，雅典娜。”

猎空也随手对某架传感器敬了个礼，一下蹦了起来。倒不是说她不信任雅典娜，但她还是喜欢驾驶 _自己的_ 小鸟儿。在佩特拉法案发布前，她不会放过任何翱翔天际的机会。不过如今，响应温斯顿号召回归的人还屈指可数，让她当飞行员等于在交火时少了一名好手，他们冒不起那个风险。

黑爪要为太多事情负责。不只是这一件，还有蔓延全球的恐怖主义。

一包泡泡糖砸在她脸上。

“哦！你好啊！”

哈娜懒洋洋地坐在机甲上头，脑袋都快顶到运输机舱顶了，正朝她眨着眼，一脸的天真无邪。猎空冲她竖起中指。温斯顿以一头转基因太空大猩猩才有的肺活量长吁了一口气。

“孩子们。”他警告道。

“是她先动手的！”

哈娜笑起来。“就是想看你醒了没有，”她欢快地说，“测试一下服务器延迟嘛。”

“ _去你的_ 服务器延迟。”猎空小声嘟囔。哈娜立刻摆出一副夸张的心碎表情，对着这张委屈到极点的小脸，猎空顿时绷不住故作气恼的伪装，笑出声来。“别闹了！好好好，原谅你了！”

“ _预计到达时间：_ 60 _秒倒计时_ _。_ ”

众人都低头对装备进行最后的检查。

“猎空，”温斯顿沉声道，“你负责侦察敌情。”

这本无需提醒，不过嘛，说笑也要看时间和场合。“收到，温斯顿。”

哈娜滑下机甲，伸出一只拳头。“图个吉利？”

猎空嘴角抽动一下，抬手跟这孩子碰了碰拳头。不管怎么说，她是个可爱的小姑娘，性子有点火爆，但心地善良。这大概算是莉娜的一点保护性心理。

哈娜撞完拳头还有五个动作：上迎，下碰，交叉手腕，握手，击掌，最后一脸自得地眨着眼，以手比枪作出射击动作。

不。她看不出这孩子跟谁相像。

“ _抵达终点。倒计时，十_ _……_ _五。四。三……_ ”

这一次，他们抢在黑爪之前接近了目标。没有一下运输机就被人扫射，这是个不错的变化。总有人说猎空不要命，但多数情况下，比起那样的热烈欢迎，她也更喜欢眼下的平静。

她观望了一阵子确认他们的到来没有触发陷阱，接着才闪过一片空旷地带，向前探索。她总是必须强忍冲动，不要回头去看其他人是否都做好了准备，今时不比往日，没有当年那么强大的后备力量。

_温斯顿_ _，_ _老伙计_ _，_ 她边三步并作两步地登上楼梯边想， _我们还需要更多人。_

但事实就是他们现在人手匮乏，所以她更不能干任何蠢事。她发现一处屋顶上有金属的寒光闪过，赶忙蹲下身子，一边寻找掩体，一边责备自己反应太慢。 _别再干这种蠢事了。动动脑子，_ _猎空！_

幸运的是，这根石柱位置不错。她后背紧贴着柱子，小心调整站位让石柱挡在她和那处威胁之间。暂时脱离危险后，她再三查看了装置的能量水平，反复把手枪收进臂甲又甩出来。狙击手的位置可能太远了，很难准确命中什么目标，但至少足以构成 _火力牵制_ 。制造一些麻烦，骚扰一下敌方特工。毕竟，这就是她职责所在！

好吧。三，二，我来——

后来她才知道，那近乎致命的一击并非来自屋顶。

*

她一脚踩在开裂的时间加速器上，金铁相交铿然有声。网织得很完美。

这次她没有瞄准脑袋——没那个必要，毕竟那姑娘最大的弱点就在胸口上挂着，毫不设防。这方式甚至让她感觉到了某种诗意。一颗子弹正中应力点，那抹鲁莽的淡蓝光芒就随之熄灭。那姑娘可能甚至没有时间感到害怕。

_没有时间。_ 多么讽刺啊，不是吗？

黑百合单膝跪下，拾起一只掉落的臂甲，细细审视。非常高效的系统。虽说少了点优雅，却也设计精巧。那头类人猿手艺不错。而且……啊。找到了。

“ _呼叫收到。_ ”完美。她按下通话键时，对面立刻传来 _温斯顿_ 的声音。“ _有情况吗_ _？猎空？你在什么位置？_ ”

黑百合笑笑。“真遗憾啊。”她盯着那具空荡荡的装置，满足地呜噜一声，“听说她是你最喜欢的小家伙呢。”

线路那头惊得陷入沉默之中，她没有等对方再开口，就随手挂断了通讯。略一停顿后，她凭着对图纸的印象激活了归航信标，又把臂甲仍回那堆纠缠不清的装置皮带里。毕竟，要是什么都不给他们留下，未免太残忍了。

*

查莉娅曾表示了反对，愿上帝保佑她那颗温柔的心。

太快了，当时查莉娅边说边挺直腰杆看着温斯顿，像是要跟那可怜的家伙打一架。这太快了，她才刚回来六个小时。看看这孩子，她还在发抖呢。这样不行，对我们俩都不安全。要不是猎空本人携她崭新的加速器坚持 _要求_ 前往，其他人肯定也会支持查莉娅的看法。

倒不是说查莉娅弄错了。她确实还有点战战兢兢，可是……你瞧，影响不可能那么快消失。那种 _不再存在_ 却也不曾死去的感觉很难解释。就像被人拔掉了气门芯一样。或者，好吧。关键在于她的体会。这没有经验可供借鉴。然而，当肺部的气息被排空时，仿佛整个世界都被抽离，一切的一切，甚至空气都不复存在、无法触及。那种冲击，那种盲目，那种 _寒冷_ ……

如果非要在时间乱流和绝对真空之间作出选择，她恐怕还是倾向于前者。但那只是因为她知道温斯顿一定会带她回家。

对猎空而言，时间乱流没什么可怕的，她总是笑着说瞧瞧它有多爱她，一直想喊她回去呢！ _它和我是老相识了。_ 然而，哪怕她甚至不愿向这些亲如家人的伙伴们承认，但在虚无中飘荡了四个月后第一次闪现，那感觉并不好受。（她一直不敢让自己去想那对 _她_ 来说是多长时间，因为一切都来得太过迅猛，而有些事情，这个邻家女孩般阳光的小飞行员还没做好应对的准备。）她挣扎了那么久才摆脱虚无，如今又要重新步入其中，那感觉肯定不会好受。

就像溺水。就像困在冰面之下，却没有任何可以抓握的实体。

一次近得足以构成威胁的爆炸将她掀翻在地。全靠查莉娅不知什么时候套到她身上的护盾，她才没伤得更重。

好吧。好吧。也许查莉娅说得有道理。多等几个小时再投入战斗或许是个不错的主意。但消解恐惧的唯一途径，就是勇敢面对，一如既往地使用装置，直到她记起自己有多爱它。记起她是安全的，她随时能够返回。就像骑自行车！只是骑这辆车需要打破一些物理定律，至少是扭曲它们。猎空是个顽强的小家伙，从不缺少这份勇气。

她不假思索地拔枪在手，那一丝久滞不去的眩晕终于平息下来。是 _猎空_ 控制着时间乱流，而不是反之。她咧嘴一笑。没问题。早该给黑爪一个教训了。 _坚持不懈，第三次准有好运气。_

有点一语双关的意思。挺黑色幽默的，对吧？

天使接入通讯频道，语调急迫却不慌乱：“ _遭到压制。需要增援！_ ”

她三步并作两步蹿上楼梯，飞跃枪林弹雨，哦， _真棒_ 。她都快忘记这和真正的时间解离有何不同了。她丢下一颗炸弹，又闪回天台，刚好看见那个57号的倒霉蛋被炸上天。啊，回家真好。

“安全了，亲爱的！”

“ _谢谢，猎——啊_ _！_ ”

听到这声痛呼，正要返回地面的猎空身形一滞。“天使，怎么了 _——_ _哇！_ ”

有那么一瞬，她忘记了那些全副武装的佣兵，于是为这一瞬的疏忽付出了代价。他们开火时，她一眨眼就闪出了火力范围，却仍有一发子弹打中了她侧腰。出血了，但伤不重，天使会为她治疗的，只要等到——

“ _天使！_ ”她一边开火还击，一边在掩体间穿行，“你没事吧？有人看到她是什么情况吗？”

一声远远的爆炸后，法老之鹰的声线硬邦邦地回答：“ _是狙击手。我找到她了。黑百合隔空打残了她的翅膀，我想她这条胳膊断了，但没受更多伤。_ ”

接着天使也重新上线，谢天谢地。“ _我还活着呢。专心执行任务。_ ”

一名黑爪佣兵从墙角探出头来。猎空一手射空了两匣脉冲弹，另一只手始终没离开嘴边。“我想你没打中那狙击手吧，法老之鹰？”

“ _她撤得太快了。我正要去追。_ ”

远处传来温斯顿痛苦而愤怒的吼声，如果说猎空原本没打算争辩，这也足以让她下定决心了。“不行！”这次她一枪正中那名佣兵的胸膛，他倒了下去，她把枪甩回臂甲，指关节捏得嘎嘎响，脑中开始勾勒上到屋顶的路线。“你去帮大家伙。这一个归 _我_ 了。”

*

四个月过去了，在战场上，黑百合仍会不时发现自己像在等待着什么。

这种情况第一次出现时对她的冲击是最大的。她当然很生自己的气——最近刚被她暗杀的人没有说着俏皮话出现在窗台上，她竟会觉得惊讶，这是多么孩子气的愚蠢反应啊。她努力说服自己，那一瞬间的迷茫源自回忆带来的快感。 _再也不必对付那个烦人精了。_

她只是有些怀念那样的挑战。仅此而已。

在她们的小游戏中，她无疑是最后的赢家，这是理所当然的。相比之下，如今她的工作却简单多了，也难怪她会心生不满。如果能接到真正考验她实力的任务，这种莫名的失衡感就会消失吧。

她突然想到，她本可以轻易射中那位漂亮医生的眼睛。但她很快抛开这个念头，飞出抓钩荡过一栋楼的拐角，赶往下一个伏击点。战地医生并非不可替代。让他们的医生无法工作对守望先锋损害更大。天使陨落的景象会造成恶劣影响，她要的就是这个效果。

她心底不那么黑百合的部分在絮絮低语，说她扣下扳机时其实没想那么多。这让她有些不自在。她压下杂念，瞄准那个该死的人形自走火箭炮。

_一枪，一个_ _。_ 厚重的装甲无疑会让她失去不少机会，但上面肯定有弱点……她浅浅地做了几次呼吸，让心跳平稳下来好瞄准目标，战术目镜给出了图像，她调整弹道瞄向那人的喷气式推进器。废掉他们的空中支援。让这一枪发挥最佳效果。

目标不是杀死守望先锋的特工，而是阻止他们抢夺运载车辆。黑百合决不会忘记她的任务。她就是为此诞生的。黑爪也 _不能_ 说她这样有什么不对！

一道淡蓝的光划过战场。

黑百合不自觉地露出微笑。

_你好啊，又见面了_ _。_

她四个月来第一次感觉沉寂的心加快了跳动，哪怕只是一拍。没有挑战的杀戮缺乏激情。看来，守望先锋 _确实_ 还有资源拼凑一个新时间加速器。她之前都开始怀疑是这世界终于收回了莉娜·奥克斯顿借走的时光。

她发出一声轻叹。那是猛兽捕猎前的兴奋。才不是如释重负。

一瞬间的分心让她付出了代价；法老之鹰不见了，她视野里也看不清其他人。运载车辆在移动。黑百合收回目镜站起身，准备换个更合适的狙击位。

“ _哈！_ ”

这一声喊给了她足够时间矮身规避，脉冲弹如雨点般打在她身后的墙上。她打了个滚，单膝跪立抬起枪口，脸上露出微笑；她甚至没完全稳住身形，自动步枪的火舌就突突突地扫过屋顶，但已经太迟了。猎空一下消失了，横向闪出一大截开火还击，逼得黑百合再次翻身躲开。

“想我想得失手了，亲爱的？”熟悉的嘲弄声响起，比她记忆中还要尖锐。

_是的_ _。_ _哦_ _，是的_ _。_

手中的枪伸长切换为狙击模式，她冷笑着答道：“我 _从不_ 失手。”

_这_ 才是她记忆中的舞蹈，可她的身体并未回应。她意识到自己回避了一枪爆头的操作，也没有瞄准敌人的肩膀和臂甲，只在脚边倾泻子弹逼她躲闪，却不愿把枪口指向躯干。就好像——在害怕——

她听到自己鼻骨断裂的咔嚓声，接着才感觉到疼痛，并看到那道蓝光。猎空周遭的时间流动起来，携着她安全回到楼顶小屋旁，留下一串嘲笑声。有那么一瞬，她竟觉得有些受伤。

“哦，我不在的这段时间，你动作变慢了，不是吗？”

黑百合咬牙切齿，举枪上前。只要一枪命中胸口，就能再次清除目标。当然，到扣扳机时，目标又不见了。这一次，猎空没再用臂甲来砸她的脸，而是闪到她身后，等她转身时又趁机合身扑上撞向她膝头，两具裹着紧身衣和护甲的躯体倒在地上滚做一团。

没等黑百合回过神（更别提爬起来了），猎空又消失了；她三秒前所在的位置传来脚步声，黑百合睁大了眼睛，就觉一发子弹擦着脑袋飞了过去，打得水泥墙上碎末四溅，势头远比脉冲光弹强劲。

幸而猎空没再开火。黑百合的抓钩刚勾住她身后的墙面，这姑娘就把偷来的狙击枪丢下了楼。黑百合一把掐住她喉咙，却还是迟了一步。被掼在墙上时，她尖叫一声，但随即哈哈大笑。

“打起精神来，亲爱的，这也太容易了！”

她说得没错，她说得没错，黑百合真想掐死她。如果她手里有枪，一定会打穿那该死的加速器好让猎空别再说话，别再乱跑，别再毁掉原本唯一值得她花费时间的捕猎。

她面带微笑，神色间却殊无笑意。“下次我可能就要打你脑袋了。”

那双笑嘻嘻的眼睛突然透出了令她吃惊的怒气。“你有机会的时候就该动手。”

手枪充能的嗡嗡声就是她得到的全部警告，几乎猝不及防间，她抓住那姑娘一边手腕撞在墙上，手枪松脱跳回了枪套里。她没时间控制住另一只手，只好松开对方喉咙——她没有利用这个优势， _为什么？_ 明明战事正紧，却不加大力道掐下去，一劳永逸地除掉她？——手忙脚乱地把枪推开。脉冲弹扫过天花板留下青白的印迹。

猎空少有地发出一声怒吼，抬手又要开火，在那一瞬间，黑百合的挫败感消失了。冷静再度回归，熟悉而亲切。

她的抓钩还牢牢抓在墙上。她松开那姑娘，把绳索放长，用指尖捏着在猎空手腕上甩了一圈，再晃晃自己的臂甲收紧绳索。在她像网苍蝇一样凌空套住猎空右手腕的同时，刚被撞脱的手枪却也跳回到那姑娘手里。

她来不及阻止，干脆再加了把劲。枪失了准头，猎空的胳膊被拽着横过身前，夹在两人之间。

黑百合微笑着。这一次，从俘虏手里拽走脉冲手枪时，她没有留情。

她知道这一切会如何结束。当她的猎物被牢牢捆住、无力反抗时，胜利的感觉是多么美好啊。手枪在她触碰下低低蜂鸣，她会在枪身上印下一个吻，用它抵住莉娜·奥克斯顿可爱的下巴，她会微笑着感受兴奋带来的眩晕，祝那女孩好梦，然后扣下扳机。

除了脉冲的嗡嗡声，屋顶一片寂静，她抓着那武器立在原地一动不动，猎空屏住了呼吸。女孩很快回过神来，身影变得模糊，试图闪现逃开。光黑百合一个人 _或许_ 真能让她跑了，但捆住她手腕的绳索牢牢固定在水泥墙里，所以她没成功脱身，反而把绳索搞得更紧了。被拽回原位时，绳索狠狠吃进她肉里，她叫了声痛，差点就尖叫起来。

黑百合早料到会有反抗，还有那突如其来的怒火，也是意料之外情理之中。但猎空左看右看寻找着脱身的机会时，战术目镜传来的数据毫无必要地告诉她，那姑娘的心正跳得飞快。

那一丝莫名的不安再次袭上心头，一定 _不是_ 她眼中的恐惧令黑百合动摇了。

黑爪在她耳旁呱噪不休。她从不会在战场上保持通讯开启，她最不需要的就是这种干扰。然而，紧急联络的权限高于一切。他们的人正在撤退。 _这是当然的。一群傻瓜。_

干掉那名守望先锋特工，把她留在屋顶上等队友来收尸吧。简单，快捷，不带丝毫感情。这就是黑百合的认知。这就是她的 _本质_ 。

“ _Au revoir_ （再见）。”她说完，朝猎空的腿射空了弹匣。

*

安吉拉·齐格勒怀疑地皱起眉头，盯着病人肋骨上方的瘀伤。

“嗯。”

法芮尔叹了口气。“我 _没事_ ，天使。”

安吉拉抬起眼，挖苦地挑起一边眉毛。“上次你也说没事，”她干脆利落地反驳，“结果不仅脑震荡，肩膀上还镶着弹片。你已经被禁止自我诊断了。说吧，从一到十你的疼痛指数……”

她的话被打断了。查莉娅用肩膀顶开门，一手小心护住猎空的脑袋，抱着那可怜的姑娘进了临时总部的医务室。

“你感觉怎么样，莉娜？”见对方竖起大拇指回应，她又回头检查法芮尔的肋骨，似乎并无大碍。“好吧。看样子只是皮外伤。”

“我早跟你说了。”

“别跟医生犟嘴，法老之鹰。”查莉娅边提醒她，边小心把莉娜安置在隔壁的空床位上。“我们需要你保持最佳状态。嘱咐你的照做就是了。还有你，”她戳着猎空的锁骨让她躺下，同样不容置疑但语气柔和了许多，“就这一次，乖乖躺好。死不了人的。”

“这可说不准。”那姑娘反驳道，却没抗拒查莉娅在她头顶落下的轻吻（这景象让安吉拉的心都有点融化了）。“好吧。我会听话的。”

安吉拉不由笑道：“要有这么一天就好了。”她花了点时间检查绷带的位置 _——_ 没错，现代医学技术堪称奇迹，这她是知道的，但就算世界上最好的纳米技术也不可能让横断性骨折在两小时内痊愈。“下一个是谁？温斯顿？”

固执的大猩猩扭了扭身子。“我……没事，天使。去照顾猎空吧。”

她眯起眼睛。

哈娜刚才一直蜷在床上，安静得超乎寻常，现在也发出一声短促的大笑。“太不明智了，温斯顿，”她叽叽喳喳地说，“别跟一位手里天天攥着粗铁棍的女士犟嘴啊。”

安吉拉警告性地瞪了她一眼。“墨丘利节杖，”她严肃地说，“是一种古老的医学标志，象征治愈和希望，还有慈悲。它不是用来制造伤害的，更不是一件武器。”

温斯顿尴尬地咳嗽一声。“我们应该配合你的工作。拜托，哈娜——”

“ _坐下，_ ”安吉拉打断他，“否则我就用棍子抽你了。”

温斯顿老老实实坐下了。

房间另一头，莉娜笑出了声。这实在令人安慰。她情况暂时稳定，伤口也在愈合；但安吉拉不会假装她不担心。显然，多次近距离中枪还不足以让猎空安分下来。要是我们能收住她这份韧性就好了。

“听那孩子的话吧，亲爱的。”她勾起一边嘴角嬉笑着，隔着屋子朝温斯顿晃动手指。“她可有一套啦，对吗？”

哈娜以手比枪指着她。“你再说一遍试试。”

“虫族女王发动死亡冲锋。”莉娜一派天真地说。哈娜深受伤害似的抽了口气。

“ _你把话收回去！_ ”

“这是 _赞美_ ！”

“菜鸟才用的低级战术！”

“ _谁都不许在我医务室里打打闹闹_ ！”安吉拉捏捏鼻梁，“没受伤的人请离开。 _你别跑，温斯顿！_ ”

法芮尔毫无怨言地迅速起身。哈娜似乎本想留下再吵几句，但查莉娅漫不经心地把指关节捏得噼啪响，守望先锋最年轻的成员当即认定离开才是上策。

安吉拉松了口气。“你恐怕也一样， _liebling_ （亲爱的）。”

查莉娅笑笑。“ _Da_ （是啊）。有人要维持秩序了。”她低头吻吻安吉拉的下巴，在医生肩膀上轻轻捏了一下。“好好休息，”她命令道，“吃点东西。”

“出去吧。”

查莉娅最后深深看了她一眼，点头离去，只是走前还绕了个道，捂着莉娜的脸把这开口想要打趣的小家伙摁回枕头上。

“这是你自找的。”安吉拉回头对那姑娘说。莉娜显然有心维护仅存的一点尊严，吹开一绺额发，拒不回应。

温斯顿吃吃直笑，却在她动手解他护甲时嘶了一声。“我没事，天使，真的。”

他见谁都喊代号。他和猎空都这样——是 _莉娜_ ，现在连安吉拉自己都被他们传染了。难怪他们相处这么融洽。

总算成了。那块护甲比看上去沉多了，安吉拉想单手把它拆下来，差点砸了自己的脚。

她听到身后的莉娜坐起来关心道：“你没事吧，亲爱的？”她点点头，摆手示意不必担心。

“你，”她向温斯顿宣布，“中枪了。”

他做了个鬼脸。“没什么 _——_ _嗷_ ！”

当年第一次引发温斯顿这样野兽般的低沉咆哮时，安吉拉差点吓出心脏病。如今她只是挑起一边眉毛，把药棉摁在他胳膊上对伤口进行消毒。

他倒还知道羞耻，脸上微红。“只是一点 _小伤_ 。”

要不是两只手都忙着，安吉拉肯定早把它们举到半空了。

“ _各位_ _外勤特工_ ，”她边检查那处枪伤边抱怨，“这不是比赛！别再来我这里给你们的耐痛阈刷上限了。你们一个个！”她咂咂舌头，给温斯顿打了一针生物激素，动作相较平日略显凶狠。“全都一样！上周我告诉法芮尔休息二十四小时，结果刚过三小时就发现她在和查莉娅比俯卧撑！”

莉娜没良心地大笑一声。

“哦， _天使_ ，”她调皮地说，“你看着 _脸红_ 了吧。”

安吉拉虎着脸举起手杖，猎空立刻乖乖闭嘴。

*

为安全起见，莉娜被留在医务室过夜。

安吉拉心里明白，她其实不需要留院观察，但她那条腿还走不了路，如果放任不管，她 _肯定_ 会瞎折腾想爬起来。就算最乐观估计，她也会把自己六小时前刚被打断腿的事忘到九霄云外。

有时候，安吉拉真怀疑这年轻姑娘和时间乱流的关系是不是影响了她对日常事件的记忆。但多数时候，她还是相信这只是莉娜的本性。一个鲁莽冲动的小飞行员。在恢复到安吉拉放心让她拄拐杖下地前，她就该待在医务室里，起码雅典娜能盯着她的状况。

安吉拉望向挂钟，缩了缩脖子。时间比她想的晚了许多，她疑心查莉娅执行任务归来后，除了那两条燕麦棒就没吃过东西。 _她撑得住。_ 等医务室伤员少一点的时候，安吉拉会补偿她的。

为方便莉娜入睡，她几小时前就把多数灯都熄了。此刻，她忍着哈欠，正要关掉台灯溜回自己被窝里，却有人轻轻叩了一下门。

安吉拉叹了口气，惊讶地发现在双开门外招手的是温斯顿（胳膊上还裹着绷带），而不是某个担心她的俄国运动员。她揿下开门按钮放他进屋，这才想起自己忘了检查门铃是不是坏了，顿时有些尴尬。门铃没坏，却没声响，雅典娜弹窗提示她已经关掉除紧急警报外的所有声音，希望可以接受。

温斯顿走起路来悄无声息，以他的个头来说着实惊人。

“她怎么样？”他在天使办公桌旁坐下，压低嗓门问道。她伸手按住他没受伤的胳膊，安慰似的捏了一把。

“情况稳定。”她向他保证，“应该会完全康复。”她运气 _非常好_ ——脉冲弹会烧灼伤口形成部分止血效果，近距离情况下尤其如此，而且黑百合没射中任何主要动脉。但她也是死里逃生了。法芮尔找到她的时候，她已经大量失血近乎休克。莉娜有一颗狮子般的心，可她那小身板太单薄了，没有那么多血量可以挥霍。

温斯顿揉了揉脸，长叹一声。

“不该让她一个人上去的。”他说，“我们需要更多特工。都是我的错。”

这些话里只有一句是事实——却是 _令人痛苦_ 的事实。

“会有其他人过来的。”安吉拉提醒他，“我有没有跟你说过我终于接到小美的回复了？她说她想帮忙。”

“没说过。”温斯顿如释重负，“我最近快忙死了，她能来太好了。”

这还不够，哪怕加上其他将要回归的人也不够。托比昂是最先响应的人之一，他渴望加入，但他还身负其他职责，重要性跟他们的不相上下。塞特娅同意和他们在同一地区时随叫随到。卢西奥终于在赶来途中，要不是他们急需一位身份清白的公关人员，他本会到得更早。甚至欣然接受召集的莱因哈特也无法参加任务，他们联系不上源氏，需要有人亲自上门，温斯顿相信从长远来看他们晚到几天还是值得的。

话虽如此……

“至少黑百合今天手下留情了。”安吉拉不情愿地承认。想到他们任何一个人，特别是哈娜，或者莉娜——天哪，在安吉拉眼里，她仍是个孩子——能逃过一死，靠的不是队友及时救援，不是自身能力，也不是先进的医疗技术乃至偶然降临的好运，而是那个 _杀手_ 一时兴起……

温斯顿浑身一僵，仿佛她触到了一条外露的神经。安吉拉皱起眉头。

她不必问他也知道是怎么回事。他审慎地看了一眼沉睡的莉娜，掏出一块移动硬盘接进安吉拉的电脑。

“雅典娜，”他低声道，“再次运行分析程序。”

_正在运行_ _。_ 屏幕上跳出的对话框替代了熟悉的女声。 _结果一致，_ _温斯顿_ _。数据显示从该日期起，_ _代号黑百合的黑爪特工发动致命（或意图致命）袭击的数量有显著下降。_ 那时间戳熟悉得令人揪心，任何参与过制造莉娜第二个加速器的队员都会记得，那天他们曾如何不顾一切地同时间赛跑，生怕会永远失去她。

几乎过了整整一分钟，安吉拉才意识到温斯顿在想什么。

“肯定错了。”她说完这句才想起该压低嗓门以免吵醒她的病人，“这只是巧合。也是我们越来越擅长避开她的伤害了。”

温斯顿挠挠后脑勺。“也许吧。可在猎空之后……”

“她失手了，仅此而已。”

一声烦躁的哼哼。“现在有三种可能。要么只是巧合；要么黑百合开始避免对守望先锋特工下死手了，这意味着她的调控机能可能在崩溃。”

“要么？说啊。”安吉拉不想泼他冷水。如果贸然相信他这番分析……发生在艾米丽·拉克瓦身上的是桩可怕的罪行，残忍得难以描述；但那 _已经_ 发生了。虚假的希望只会把他们都害死。

“要么，”温斯顿低语，“在猎空之后，黑百合开始 _不慎_ 失手，特别是在面对守望先锋特工的时候，而她自己并未觉察。这意味着她的调控机能 _确实_ 在崩溃。”

_那有没有可能……？_

不。艾米丽早已死去，他们哀悼了她。为了她，也为了其他人好，黑百合肯定与她的痛苦无缘。安吉拉不愿深究。她 _很想_ 相信温斯顿提出的可能，真的很想，她不顾一切地想相信他。当然，那些记得艾米丽的人都希望她回来。可是……相信第二次机会的存在是一回事，存在几率却是另一回事，而安吉拉是个科学家。

“我们不可能知道真相，”她终于开口，“在得到更多证据前是不可能的。我们付不起胡乱猜测的代价。”

又是一阵长久的沉默。两人都注视着莉娜，她装置的主电源放在一旁的桌几上，却仍泛着层朦胧的蓝光。温斯顿终于让步，按下按钮弹出数据盘。

“是的，”他说，“我们付不起。但现在，我们都需要一点希望。”


	2. Chapter 2

她感觉神清气爽，这么说一点都不夸张。

黑百合向来对不专业行为缺乏耐心，以往她得到的所谓 _协助_ 越多，顺利完成任务的机会反而越小。这会令她的上司不悦，有损他们对她的评价，而她一点都不想因为别人犯的错被送去 _矫正_ 。

分派到她手下的佣兵都是些缺乏创新的粗人，但胜在人多。人数优势或许可以弥补技术上的不足，打败守望先锋。然后，这一派胡言就会被她抛到身后，再不会有人记起。

 _数量显著下降。_ 数据在撒谎。她已经做了他们要求的每一件事。

这一次，她没被一群蠢货拖累而失去对任务的控制。这一次，这场小冲突甚至可能为守望先锋短暂的重建画上句号。 _终于_ _。_ 一切都将结束，黑爪将摆脱他们，黑百合也将回归她平静完美的杀戮生活。再不会有人挡她的道。

再也不会。

她终于可以不用每天翻阅那些活跃特工的最新资料，嗤笑他们拙劣的英雄事迹，针对他们的弱点制定自己的战术。在这样的胡思乱想中，她打破一扇窗户，玻璃稀里哗啦碎了一地，原本站在窗边的医生却矮身躲过一劫。她开始思忖，她最担心的应该是从此不再需要随机应变，技术难免会日久生疏。

也许她必须安排时不时跟猎空打个照面，好让自己保持警醒。那年轻姑娘在出人意料方面颇有天赋……

她的下一枪本该贯穿查莉娅诺娃不慎暴露在拱门外的右肩，却偏出近一臂远。柱子上的砖被崩掉一大块，清晰无误地向那女人通报了险情。黑百合瞪大了眼睛，抱着枪就地一滚，堪堪躲过对方的反击。她胡乱射出抓钩，刚感觉勾住东西就借力跃起，结果重重摔在地上。

 _蠢货。_ 她暗自咒骂，一边徒劳地朝目标的粒子屏障倾泻子弹，一边撤向墙角。 _清醒点。_ 像现在这样落到地面跟敌人对峙，对她来说恐怕是最糟的局面了。

“ _当心！_ ”

黑百合不假思索地循着猎空的声音转身开火。她咒骂着自己的条件反射，心里七上八下，直到左侧传来咯咯笑声，证实她下意识的扫射并未命中目标。

然后，黑百合不仅是心里七上八下。

而是 _如释重负_ _。_ 这次她没法自欺欺人了。发现自己没能一枪毙敌时，她竟感觉如释重负。

她必须离开这里。

要是那姑娘别再给她 _增加难度_ 就好了，她胡乱开火，只想逼猎空后退。如今她不再怀疑那令人心惊的犹豫是否存在了，她必须离开这里，找一处能好好思考的地方。她左躲右闪的同时，暗暗记下那姑娘的活动轨迹。瞥见猎空勾起一边嘴角冲她微笑，一闪就不见踪影，显然是回溯了，她预判后飞起一脚，硬邦邦的碳纤维鞋尖准确踹向猎空三秒前所站的位置。

她时机把握得完美无缺，这是理所当然的。那姑娘现身时正撞上这记凶狠的踢踹，呼吸一滞，退了一步踉跄倒地，捂着喉咙拼命喘息。眼看要命丧当场，哪怕透过那副可笑的风镜，黑百合都能看见猎空眼里泛起的泪光——但她开启战术目镜，发现一小队黑爪佣兵正转过墙角。

她的任务是狙击关键目标，不是扫荡地面。这次就让那些猪猡体现一下价值吧。她已经解决守望先锋的特工了，不是吗？她没有朝奥克斯顿的脑壳补枪，而是收起目镜，用抓钩荡回屋顶，继续专注于指定目标。

可也不能说下面交火时，她没有停下来低头俯望街道。一道闪光，然后又一道，猎空在最后关头缓过劲来，闪到那群佣兵身后。那四人刚转身面对她，就被脉冲手枪的蓝色光弧击倒一人；她身形一闪，又跳到人群背后，再次开火，然后趁着佣兵们乱成一团，闪过刚撕开的口子消失在转角，重返主战场。过了片刻，她身后的路上炸起一团火光。

黑百合容许自己微笑了一下。想杀她最钟爱的目标，需要更多人手也是理所当然的。如果黑百合都失败了那么多次，还要求 _他们_ 一次成功未免太苛刻了。

她可以亲手杀死那女孩。

 _盯紧运载车辆_ _。_ 随着她一次次使用这个理由，它的说服力越来越弱了；此时此地，它薄得就像一层窗户纸。她连自己都说服不了。 _猎空不是首要目标_ _。_ _保护运载车辆_ _。_

这是个毫不费力的任务。

守望先锋太不尽职了。不——她藏在屋顶角落的阴影里，俯瞰着广场上的混战，修正了自己的评价——守望先锋是 _筋疲力尽_ 了。他们太高估自己的能力，往身上揽了太多责任，他们的疲惫加上黑爪的人数优势，造成了如今的局面。

黑百合扫视战场，记下敌人的弱点。她还没对他们出手，但法老之鹰已经落地，远离同伴料理着左臂，那一侧推进器和稳定翼都被轰掉了。所有重担都落在那头类人猿身上。查莉娅诺娃伤得不轻，却还拼命坚守阵地保护队友。他们的抵抗比预料的更顽强，黑百合厌恶地哼了一声。如果那些佣兵傻到这就举步维艰了，那也是活该。

一道蓝光出现在战斗最激烈的地方。黑百合脸上抽搐了一下。莉娜·奥克斯顿从不知道什么时候该 _停下_ 。那姑娘好像对死亡没有一点概念，绕着那群佣兵窜来窜去，而后者疯狂倾泻弹药的对象是……温斯顿，她猜那头类人猿已经勉强赢得她些许尊重，能让她想起他的名字了。

真是 _愚蠢_ ，而且鲁莽。黑百合起码七次发现那姑娘在机动过程中将自己置于危险境地。这还没算上黑百合自己有机会干掉她的几次，毕竟黑百合正忙于——收集情报。观察目标，摸清她的行动规律。

但行之有效。黑爪的战线被撕开了，温斯顿击退余下的敌人，撤到乱石堆后隐蔽。

战术界面在她眼前给出了一条干净利落的预估弹道。她又一次不耐烦地收起目镜。

她……她必须仔细挑选目标，区分轻重缓急……

守望先锋的战地医生从黑百合身旁掠过时，一道能量光束差点打在她脸上。像她这样蜷缩在阴影里，又紧贴墙壁减少被侧面突袭的可能，天使压根就看不见她。

麻木般的冷漠悄然而至，她欣然迎接它的到来，哪怕那感觉比从前微弱得多，更像是种权宜。黑百合选定了她的目标。

 _天使_ （想到这个代号所隐含的自负，黑百合不由嘴角抽搐）展开战斗服上的翅膀，轻盈落在受伤的查莉娅诺娃身旁。俄罗斯人差点没认出她。黑百合从容拉近视野，再次看清了那女人的脸色有多苍白，倚着一截断壁残垣才能站稳，只是一贯的傲气让她强撑身形继续向敌方哨卡开火。天使跪下来攥紧了手杖，墨丘利节杖上泛起光芒，开始涌出纳米生物流。

这将是一次充满诗意的杀戮，黑百合暗想着，在屋顶架稳狙击枪，瞄准那位好医生的心脏预备射击。那套作战服上的护甲比看起来要结实得多，不过无所谓，反正她那些上司向来更喜欢爆头。

不是什么难以满足的要求，她边想边把十字准心落在天使太阳穴上。手指摩挲扳机。

却不愿扣下。

她不由想起上次稀里糊涂的失误。那是她试图解决猎空后初次遭遇守望先锋特工，意识到那姑娘不在场并想起原因时，那突如其来的迷茫，那说不清道不明的……不是后悔， _不是后悔_ ，不是——悲伤——

如果只把这视为打靶练习，视为游戏或者任务，该是多么轻松啊。假装她不知道一个人的死可以在她心中掀起这样的波澜。一个再也不会回来的人。

如果只是她的调控机能出现了某种故障，如果她不想开枪，事情会简单得多。但她 _想_ 开枪。一股冰冷的满足感随着心脏缓慢的跳动扩散到全身，在她血管里轻声歌唱。一次完美杀戮带来的超然快感。她能尝到那滋味，她已经能尝到了，天哪，她 _想_ 开枪。她很想。可是。可是。 _可是_ 。

这还不够。还不足以压倒那盘踞在她心底深处的认知——她并不想让安吉拉·齐格勒死去。

_开枪啊_ _。_

她的 _想法_ 并不重要。她是一件武器，纵然价值颇高，却像她手中的枪一样，不过是件工具而已。她只是达成任务的手段，守望先锋就是目标。如果她还记得所受的训练，抛开这些毫无意义的纠结，如果她还记得更远大的前景、使命、黑爪的优势和自己作为他们致命杀手的身份，那她一定会忘却曾经的犹豫，扣下扳机。

一枪打穿太阳穴，直截了当，毫无痛苦，扼杀那道难以忽视的光华，把它从剧本中抹去。全世界最出色的纳米生物治疗师终结于一颗子弹。 _医生_ _，先治好你自己吧。_ 多么诗意。然而。

她 _做不到_ 。她做不到。

从瞄准镜前抬起头挪开枪口时，黑百合感觉到了 _寒冷_ ，这在她记忆中还是第一次。

尽管脑袋里嗡嗡作响，火箭助推器和炮火的低沉轰鸣还是引起了她的注意。一架鲜亮的粉红色机甲从近旁屋顶上呼啸而过，衬着晴朗无云的天幕，像是最显眼的靶子。黑百合放在扳机上的手指颤抖着，连弯都没弯一下。空气感觉无比粘稠， _有如实质_ ，裹住她的肌肤，热得可怕，就像一个发着高烧的孩子。她第一次 _身陷战场_ ，而不是漠然旁观。

不过，她又确实是个远离火线的旁观者，因而比所有人都更早看见一名黑爪佣兵扛起火箭筒，然后火箭弹拖着蜿蜒的轨迹凌空撞上了D.Va。

黑百合几乎从不分心（或者依赖）破解敌方通讯。这次她同样不需要。哪怕她原本与他们近在咫尺，冒烟的机甲坠落地面的巨响也会淹没守望先锋的声音，但她仍旧 _感觉_ 到了那些突击队员的叫喊。

 _那孩子知道风险_ _，_ 黑百合冷冷想道， _他们都知道。战死沙场是战士的宿命_ 。

这一事实无法解释当一个色彩鲜明的身影爬出机甲残骸向逼近的黑爪佣兵开火还击时，那一丝淡淡的欣喜，没有那么强烈的如释重负感，却也难以忽略。

低估一位守望先锋特工 _从来_ 不是明智之举。

宋哈娜仍不安全，不比她陷入苦战的队友好到哪去；但那几个包围她的武装佣兵决不会得逞。法老之鹰已经重返战场，此外还有猎空，还有天使，总有人能把那女孩救回来。

黑百合蹙起眉头，心底的耐性被一点点消磨。守望先锋突然瞎了吗？她从这里没法干掉D.Va，不太容易，角度不对——可黑爪的援兵正蜂拥而来。他们还在等什么？

温斯顿原地不动，虽然她本以为他会第一个冲到坠机点。法老之鹰的处境不比那女孩好，只是装甲更结实些，她正疯狂地阻止那群黑爪炮灰靠近她的队友。查莉娅诺娃依然在广场另一头坚守防线，但情况岌岌可危，子弹几次和她擦肩而过，她被迫慢慢朝温斯顿的方向退去。黑百合开始怀疑那头大猩猩是不是受了重伤。

眼角余光瞥见一抹蓝光在破碎的橱窗玻璃上掠过，她情不自禁微笑起来。

那将是一次英勇的冲锋。在猎空真正行动前，黑百合就在脑海里把画面过了一遍。不甚准确，那是当然的；她从来都猜不准那小东西什么时候会窜到哪儿。但猎空的行动还是多少有可以预测，黑百合已经能想象接下来会发生什么了。她会先倾泻一轮火力吸引注意，然后闪现，这样当对面还击时，她已经穿过了半个广场。她可能直接闪到D.Va身边，但也不一定；她更有可能选择半途停下，骚扰那些佣兵来为女孩引开火力。最后，她会闪过去扶队友起身，带她寻找掩体。

黑百合抚摸着狙击枪，心里痒痒地想扣下扳机，终究没有动手。但她一想到 _后续场景_ 就浑身战栗。

开始的片刻，情况跟她预料的一模一样。一声响亮的笑骂，严重走调的英音让黑百合听不清内容。不出意料的几轮大胆速射，而后曲折的光弧在空中划过，那姑娘正试图闪现穿过战场。

试图。

正当所有脑袋和枪口都转向这个新的干扰源时，猎空装置上耀眼的光芒亮起，闪烁几下，然后熄灭了。

黑爪佣兵的子弹落空了，但只是猎空的本能反应在这时间乱流失效的危急关头救了她，仅此而已。她扑倒在地，连滚带爬摸到一堵齐膝高的矮墙后面，缩成一团，可那也躲不了太长时间。安吉拉·齐格勒在一阵短暂的闪光中站起身，黑爪的火箭筒再次发出咆哮。最后关头，突然笼罩的粒子屏障罩救了她一命；即便如此，屏障也在剧烈冲击下粉碎，爆炸余波把天使掀进旁边的楼里。

法老之鹰不顾一切地想冲出掩体，又被劈头盖脑的炮火压制回去。就连猎空都一边努力寻找出路，一边回头喊着什么，但黑百合听不见。站都站不起来、只能缓慢挪动的宋哈娜成功爬到机甲下方，这或许为她多争取了几秒的抵抗时间，与此同时，三名佣兵正向她逼近。

黑百合头疼欲裂，身上灼热似火又寒冷如冰。这感觉太过淡漠，实在不像在作决断，但她意识到，从她睁开双眼被黑爪赋予代号的那天起，她就没有过属于自己的选择。

她的手自己动了起来，将狙击枪抵上肩头，调整视角。她没有激活目镜。讽刺的是，宋哈娜转移后，却将自己置于了更加危险的境地——如今黑百合把她看得一清二楚。

她找准目标，扣下扳机。

不等第一个黑爪佣兵栽倒在地，她再次开火。

她毫不停顿。D.Va安全了，向落地的法芮尔·艾玛莉围拢过去的五个人死了两个，黑爪还没意识到发生了什么，她耳机里只有爆炸和叫喊声此起彼伏。

趁他们愣着没开火的短暂瞬间，黑百合迅速转身锁定首要目标——那仅有的一具火箭筒已经制造了太多麻烦。一枪。一个。

紧接着，弹雨就撕碎了她周遭的空间，但她及时闪身避过。如果守望先锋反应够迅速、够果断，也许能抓住黑爪这次内斗的机会，集结队伍撤退。也许不行。就算心底某个柔软的角落还在乎这件事，黑百合也没有时间关心他们的命运了。

黑爪会埋葬它的敌人，而她现在孤立无援。

她飞快扯下通讯器用脚跟碾碎，逃之夭夭。

*

就算是一个废弃据点，这里也太安静了。

今天没人阵亡简直堪称奇迹。伤势最重的是哈娜。温斯顿腿上取出了一块弹片，注射的纳米生物制剂正渐渐修复那处伤口。余下的人个个挂彩，多为擦伤瘀伤，安吉拉在照顾那两个问题病号的间隙已经处理完毕。

至少在平时，除了法芮尔，最不听话就是他们两个。但这次宋哈娜居然乖乖吃了有催眠效果的止痛药，温斯顿也毫无怨言地接受了体检，感觉很不对劲。

这个白天……相当漫长。接下来将是更加漫长的夜晚。

一只温暖的手覆在她手背上，安吉拉一惊。她本来正伸手想抓条燕麦棒，以此充饥再挨一小时，但查莉娅显然另有安排。

“吃吧。”她递过一碗鸡汤说。她嗓音里的柔软让安吉拉怔了一怔，查莉娅抬起另一只手，用指背轻轻摩挲着安吉拉的脸颊。尽管力大无穷，查莉娅仍是她见过最温柔的女人。“吃吧。”她重复了一遍，语气愈发柔和，“吃点正餐。我们需要你的力量。”

安吉拉放任自己闭上双眼感受了好一会儿，才轻叹一声接过那碗热汤。

“谢谢。”她静静地说。

查莉娅注视她片刻，点点头俯身亲吻她的脸颊。动作轻浅，却逗留许久，额头抵着安吉拉鬓角，藏不住款款深情。安吉拉靠进她怀里，任由她拥抱着，等两人的呼吸都平复下来；过了许久，查莉娅捏捏她的肩膀，走开去给大家盛汤。

安吉拉不由望向莉娜。那姑娘一声不吭，甚至都没从杯口抬头递一个调侃的眼神，可看她那样子根本一口茶都没喝过。查莉娅给她一碗汤，她缩了一下，摇摇头。

“ _温斯顿_ _。_ ”雅典娜轻声道。

除了熟睡的哈娜，所有人都吓了一跳。

温斯顿紧张地挪动身子。“哦，呃……我在听，雅典娜。什么事？”

“ _情报显示黑爪活动与你提出的假想一致_ _。_ ”本就安静的屋子里更加鸦雀无声。“ _黑爪似乎正调动兵力追捕一个特殊目标，判断不属于外部人员。时间、地点、兵力部署以及数份可能与此相关的事件报告表明，他们的追捕目标为一名外逃黑爪特工，身手和地位都非同一般。按统计分析，该目标最大可能为杀手黑百合。你要求过，有消息即时通知。_ ”

“确实。”温斯顿兴致不高地应道，“谢谢，雅典娜。”

“ _不客气_ _，_ _温斯顿_ _。_ ”

大家相互回避着视线。安吉拉和其他人一样心虚。没人愿意头一个开口。

“所以……”最后是莉娜弱弱地打破了沉默，“我们会帮她的……对吗？”

众人不大自在地交换了一下目光。莉娜攥紧了捧茶杯的手。

“我们必须帮她！”她坚持道，“ _温斯顿——！_ ”她在人群里看来来去地寻求支援，“难道我们要袖手旁观吗？他们会杀了她，你 _知道_ 他们会的！”

安吉拉抬手安抚她。“莉娜，”她指出，“我们根本没法知道黑百合会不会接受我们的帮助。”

“试过才知道。”莉娜不屈不挠。

安吉拉揉了揉脸。她是个医生，但实话总得有人说，不管那有多伤人。可是面对莉娜的执着，面对她自己心底的 _希望_ ，那样还是感觉太冷酷了。

“今天黑百合可以说救了我们的命。”她终于承认。

莉娜立刻扑上去抓住了她松开的口子。“我们不能就这么眼看着她死。”英国姑娘说，“温斯顿，是 _你_ 说她的调控机能可能出了状况！”

“什么？”法芮尔说。

“什么时候？”查莉娅问。

“你那时应该好好 _睡觉_ 。”安吉拉责备她。

“……啊？”莉娜露出略带歉意的窘迫微笑，然后一如既往地试图转移话题让大家忘掉她干的“好事”，“那不是重点。她因为帮我们惹上了麻烦！而且，如果黑爪不杀她呢？如果他们把她抓回去怎么办？她不会再有下一次机会了！”

法芮尔扭扭身子，显然不大自在。

“那可能是个陷阱，”她说，见莉娜皱眉，她叹了口气，“也许黑爪就等着我们出手。”

“诱饵。”查莉娅勉强认同。

“就算不是陷阱……”安吉拉和温斯顿对视许久才继续往下说。艾米丽一定会理解的。“莉娜， _liebchen_ （亲爱的）……这里就剩下我们几个人了。今天我们差点全军覆没，如果守望先锋解体，很多无辜的人会死。我们不能冒那样的风险。”她的声音不由冷峻起来。诊断病症，分清缓急。咬紧牙关，做你该做的。“为一个杀手，不行。”

就算去踢一条小狗，都比让莉娜·奥克斯顿失望轻松得多吧。她总是把一颗真心袒露出来，就像她胸口闪耀的加速器一样一览无余，现在安吉拉在她眼里看到了心碎。

“温斯顿？”她恳求道。

温斯顿眉头紧蹙，盯着地面看了很久。当他终于抬头时，他脸上深深的内疚让莉娜后退了一步。

“不……”她嗓音嘶哑，“温斯顿，我们应该拯救生命！”

温斯顿神色郁郁。“猎空，这里没人喜欢这样。”他环顾室内，长叹一声。“可是我……不能为了救黑百合，就拿守望先锋特工的命冒险。我们肩上有太多的责任。我不会下任务指令的。对不起。”

莉娜绷紧了双肩，拒绝和任何人目光接触。一拍心跳后，她沉默地点点头，一边转身离去一边扯下风镜。安吉拉没有漏过她的小动作——莉娜看似不经意地用袖口蹭了蹭眼睛，但她胸口光亮一闪就消失了，谁都没来得及拉住她。

*

猎空又看了一眼时间，焦躁地用脚尖拍打地面。

已经过去一个小时了。她不能再等下去了。

为此落泪太蠢了。尤其是为 _黑百合_ 做这一切。她们甚至都不 _喜欢_ 对方。

可是……她比任何人都要 _了解_ 那个高傲的狙击手。艾米丽属于过去，跃空者试飞员并不曾接触过拉克瓦……们？拉克瓦家？随便了。猎空不认识艾米丽，看到黑百合时不会有天使、温斯顿和莱因哈特等人那样的触痛。猎空所认识的就是现在的她。而且……

黑百合之前就犹豫过， _真的_ 。猎空知道怎么才能激怒她，也总被派去在战场上拖住她，因为两人身手相当。她知道黑百合（而不是艾米丽）会如何思考如何回应，她们甚至渐渐相互开起了玩笑，而且……好吧，有这层关系，猎空不该对她负起某种责任吗？何况那面具正裂开一道小小的口子。这已经是那可怜人眼下能得到的最接近友谊的东西了，不是吗？

拉克瓦的复数该怎么说？这问题会困扰她好几天。

好了，这就够了。她刚才一直坐着假装睡着以免天使进来安慰她，已经够久了。

（她确实对此有点愧疚。她不生天使的气，也不生他们的气。她心里明白。有人关心她的状况，她很感激。只不过，要是有谁来敲门，满以为她在床上睡觉，却发现她正围着装置打转五分钟就检查一遍电池，那也是件麻烦事。）

猎空对自己用力点点头，卷起夹克袖口，在手套之上固定好臂甲，又在墙上磕了两下确认够紧，不会滑动错位。然后，她小心翼翼地推开门，小跑穿过漆黑的走廊。

她一路没碰到任何人，这有点……奇怪？说实话，再奇怪不过了。以往据点都是灯火通明、人来人往的地方。现在却叫人发毛。到处是蜘蛛。她皱着眉头，稍稍加快了脚步。

她路过厨房时看到里头亮了盏灯，但门关着，猎空矮身从窗户下面钻了过去。真正麻烦的是拐角，那一片被划为了健身区。查莉娅肯定还没睡。她从墙角探头偷偷看了一眼，确认查莉娅至少面朝着相反方向，但这也意味着她正对着整面墙的落地镜。她肯定会注意到一道蓝色光弧闪过。

猎空咬住嘴唇，再次核对时间，逼自己耐心等待。与其浪费更多时间解释她为什么深夜时分在这里游荡，还不如找个空档溜过去。

几分钟后，查莉娅终于放下杠铃，抓起一条毛巾擦脸。猎空不再继续观望，她没有冒着发出声响的危险闪现，从门口轻轻一跃，垫着脚尖跑下走廊，直到确信自己没被发现。

接下来是最后一片雷区。她蹑手蹑脚穿过走廊尽头的几扇门，小心翼翼地带上门，然后三步一级窜上楼梯。

踏进控制室时，屋里空无一人，猎空松了口气，瘫靠在墙上调整了一下状态。她本来可以随口编几句瞎话蒙混过关，但她不想对任何人撒谎。她推开安全门，闪过房间，尽量调低雅典娜的音量。

离她最近的显示屏上跳出一个对话框。 _你好_ _，_ _猎空_ _。_

猎空咧嘴一笑，点开全键盘。 _嗨，雅典娜。_ 她边打字回复，边抓起一副无线耳机戴上。她把耳机接入系统，拉下麦克风，从口袋里掏出一块旧数据盘。“开始吧，”她轻声说，“雅典娜，你在听吗？”

“ _所有系统运行正常。我的监控设备显示你体内肾上腺素水平处于高位。是否存在我该留意的威胁？_ ”

猎空微微一笑。“不。受威胁的不是我们，亲爱的。”她不像温斯顿跟雅典娜那么亲近，但跃空者战斗机上也曾经搭载守望先锋AI，以强化指挥中心和飞行员的信息交流。女孩总能信任她的僚机。“听我说，大姐头。你还在追踪黑爪的人员调度吗？”

如果说计算机也能表达气恼，那雅典娜算是做到了。“ _当然。最新情报表明黑爪特工黑百合仍在躲避追捕。不过，我有义务提醒你，温斯顿已决定不就此事下达任务指令。忽视该决定，你可能有受到纪律处分的风险。_ ”

猎空停顿一下，挺起胸膛，毅然决然地键入自己的访问密码。“温斯顿想处分就处分吧。”

“ _好吧。过往经验显示，提醒你注意该做法存在危险是浪费时间，奥克斯顿特工。你的许可权限可以读取该数据。_ ”

“那就好。”猎空将数据盘插入最近的端口。“导入实时网络更新数据。我需要你查到的所有情报。”

*

机舱门在身后闭合时，猎空松了口气，这才意识到自己刚才一直屏着呼吸。

她之前还担心开启机库大门可能引人注意，但四周静悄悄的。她一手把玩着数据盘，转身将另一只手按向驾驶舱的门禁。没等她碰到面板，门就滑开了，接着飞船上所有灯同时亮起，惊得她退了半步。

看到已经有人坐在副驾驶座位上，猎空僵住了。

她沉默许久，才挤出一个灿烂的笑。

“……温斯顿！”她强作笑颜招呼道，“嗨，大家伙！怎么，呃……情况怎么样？”

“猎空。”他头也不抬地挥挥手，专心用香蕉蘸着花生酱，“熬夜了？”

她迟疑一下，把数据盘藏到身后，边拼命点头，边笑得更加灿烂。“是啊！想着可以，呃……做做……飞船的日常维护！”她强调似的在舱壁上捶了一拳。

“嗯哼。”他高高挑起一边眉角，什么都没说，只是伸出一只手来。猎空感觉自己强装的微笑凝固了，她犹豫着跟他击了下掌。

“心情不好？”她带着一丝希望问。温斯顿往上推推眼镜，耐心等待着。

 _不_ _，我不给，凭什么，_ _这不公平_ _。_ 猎空心里纠结了好一阵子，终于忍住向他大吼的欲望，把芯片放进他掌心里。温斯顿点点头，转身用脚趾在飞船控制台上键入一条简短的指令。一系列全息投影地图和图表跳了出来，猎空开始并不在意，直到她认出其中一个界面。十字交叉的红线，重叠在一张城市地图上。

“等等，”她看看控制台，又看看那块仍躺在温斯顿掌心里的数据盘，“那是不是……？”

“我们是去追黑百合，”他微微一笑，沉声问道，“还是不去？你系个安全带用的时间也太长了吧。”

她手忙脚乱地爬进飞行员座椅，给自己系上安全带，开始运行航前检查，然后才有机会仔细考虑这件事。

“可你说过……这又是怎么回事？！”

她的挚友龇牙咧嘴，神色忸怩地摸了摸后颈。“我说过我不能为这样的事让守望先锋特工冒险。”他目不斜视地盯着花生酱罐子，小声嘟囔，“那并不代表 _我个人_ 不能出手相助。听雅典娜说你要来，我觉得应该等你一下。”

猎空朝舱顶翻着白眼。“哦，她说的，是吧？”发动机点火，飞船腾空而起。“很高兴知道你多会保守秘密。”

“ _我只是按照指令行事，_ ”雅典娜一丝不苟地回答，“ _温斯顿是守望先锋当前的系统管理员。_ ”

“我权限比你高。”温斯顿自鸣得意地做着解释，伸了个懒腰，把背上骨头拉得格格响。等飞船爬升到正常巡航高度，能转为自动驾驶后，猎空朝他比了个粗鲁的手势。

“叛徒。”她小声嘀咕。

雅典娜的语调很受伤。“ _我认为这么做对你最好，猎空。_ ”

她再也忍不住笑意。雅典娜的网络已经接入飞船控制系统，猎空读取了黑百合最后一次现身的坐标，参考黑爪的兵力部署模式推导出她可能去的地点，将新坐标输入自动驾驶装置，然后两脚翘在控制台上。

“是啊，亲爱的，”她亲昵地拍拍舱壁，“我知道。”

温斯顿又伸伸懒腰，同时打了个大大的哈欠。“我要眯一会儿。”他把手按在猎空肩头道，“快到的时候，提前十分钟叫我。等我们到了那里，你要听 _我_ 指挥。懂了吗？”

“没问题，大家伙。”她保证道，这次她扭头露出真正的微笑。

温斯顿睡意朦胧地低哼一声，还是回了她一个微笑，才起身走回飞船主舱。猎空深吸一口气，轻轻呼出。她和温斯顿，一起面对世界。一切感觉又回到了 _正轨_ 。她把指节掰得嘎嘎响。

“好吧，雅典娜。”猎空对着空荡荡的驾驶舱说。她驾轻就熟地键入指令，把标着黑百合在伦敦随机出现位置的最新地图缩小到全息投影屏一角，同时弹出一个视频播放器。“给我来点新闻报道和监控录像，好吗？还有，接入你能找到的任何本地雷达系统，我不想碰到什么意外……”

*

她成功摆脱了他们的追捕。

暂时如此。

她没那么天真，知道这种情况持续不了多久。感觉到一丝微风，黑百合立刻抬起左手开启目镜。红外热成像没告诉她太多东西，但至少能确认下面洗手间里空无一人，于是她一脚踹开了空调通风口。

这有悖于她的本能。黑百合从不制造附带伤亡，至少存在选择的时候不会。用人质恐吓威慑的做法更适合死神，或者那群好勇斗狠的猪猡。她从不拿平民当肉盾。

面对守望先锋时，这念头只是令人生厌。太差劲了，她对自己说，不够专业。现在，她终于意识到这是某种道德上的抵触，但已经来不及了。黑爪不是守望先锋。平民不是合适的挡箭牌，护不住一个胆小鬼。他们是炮灰，是待宰的羔羊，而她将狼群引到了他们中间。

别无选择。无从取舍。除了这里，她无处可逃。随着黑爪的武装直升机终于进入真正的搜索模式，屋顶已经不再安全，她被他们逼到了地下。

今天晚上，她不是第一次、第三次乃至第五十次后悔自己扔了通讯器。她怀疑她的武器和护目镜里都有跟踪器，这还是乐观估计，随着时间推移，她越来越觉得黑爪不是没可能在她体内也植入类似装置。然而，舍弃这两件她越来越离不开的工具，无异于签署自己的死刑判决书。最好还是让他们付出血的代价。

 _制造最完美的杀手。这就是你们想要的，不是吗？_ 她冷冷想着，掬起一捧冷水泼在脸上，然后踏出肮脏的洗手间。 _愿她给你们带来快乐。_

她走在脏乱的地铁站里，每时每刻都感觉子弹就在身后。她尽量避开人群靠着墙边走，没有理会周围带着恐慌的窃窃私语。

即使有时间和机会脱掉这身吓人的紧身制服换上正常衣物，她还是很容易引人注目。唯一的好处就是，当她心不在焉地翻过一道检票闸门时，旁边的工作人员本想抗议，结果刚被她按到墙上，看到她冰冷的目光，就把话全咽回了肚子里。

她再次开启护目镜。她匆匆走下楼梯时，后视摄像头仍旧捕捉到了门口的骚动。人类和智械都在后退，飞快让出一片空地。色泽暗哑的黑色护甲和闪着红光的激光瞄准具。

她拔腿就跑，边跑边检查狙击枪。平日里绰绰有余的弹药，如今却变得异常宝贵，恐怕撑不过这次交火了。

黑百合不是第一次纳闷自己为什么要这么做。这问题让她很伤脑筋。因为——因为守望先锋吗？不。不，不见得。然而，然而……

她属于黑爪。是他们创造了她。其他的一切都是谎言。她是一件贵重资产，是他们最信任的特工。她为什么要像被追赶的猎物一样躲着他们？她应该投降，她应该……迷途知返……她一定会受到欢迎，他们警告过她，她的调控机能有时可能出现紊乱，如果她开口要求，他们一定会……

清空她。将她浸入冰水，为她注入药剂，直到再次洗去每一丝情感。哦，那听起来如此安慰，如此轻松，可是……又令她痛苦。她突然回想起来，一切突然变得重要起来——黑爪令她痛苦。她的目标里有那么多非战斗人员，唯一的罪过就是妨碍了黑爪扩充势力。黑爪的宏伟计划只对他们自己有利，对别人没什么好处。对她也一样，哪怕他们总说她宝贵，前提也是她不犯错。

这不是因为守望先锋。她甚至不知道她为什么总是想起他们。

她没打算投降。

“别过去。”她紧贴墙角，对路过她身旁的年轻男子和他的女儿说，“出口关闭了。”

那个深色皮肤的长发男子看看她抓在胸前的狙击枪，没有争辩。他刚拉着孩子后退一步，第一名黑爪士兵就走出楼梯间开了火。子弹飞过那年轻父亲一秒前所站的位置，打烂了墙上的瓷砖，周围爆发出尖叫声。黑百合收起目镜，直接用肉眼瞄准。

一。

头目倒地。

二。三。又是两具尸体倒在楼梯间里，但她不得不缩回墙角避让自动步枪的猛烈还击，铺着地砖的走廊上传来的脚步声表明，精准的狙击并不足以拖住进攻。她冲下短短的过道，把那件可爱的武器切换到自动步枪形态，回身一轮扫射挡住追兵，才转过墙角到了站台上。

站台上空无一人，简直堪称奇迹。突如其来的放松让她膝盖发软。瞬间的震撼过后，理智回归现实，她单膝跪地向过道那头倾泻着火力。她比他们强得多，他们的防弹衣都沦为摆设——可她也只能稍稍拖延他们的脚步。

她冒险回头看了一眼。如果她现在停火跑到站台边，就可以逃进地铁隧道。那里肯定有出口，还有能躲藏的墙洞……

或者直接一脚踩上带电轨道，不给黑爪下手机会。她不喜欢这念头，现在还没到那一步。

一道雪亮的光柱渐渐靠近，金属和混凝土的撞击声同时传来，打断了她的思绪。想到列车上那些人，黑百合听天由命地放弃了计划。看来往那边逃是不行了。这样的短兵相接，一颗剧毒诡雷过去就能放倒好几个敌人，或许甚至足以——但她的诡雷早就用完了。

她咬牙切齿。那好吧。他们别想轻松打败她。

她对着黑爪的人墙无差别扫射，直到不得不向后撤退。接着某种骄傲或者自尊让她拧动握柄，把那件粗糙的自动武器变回了她钟爱的精准有力的狙击步枪，她情愿以这种方式死去。 _一。_ 他们踏上站台，还没找到她更来不及开枪，就被她放倒。 _二_ _。_ _三_ _。_ 她最多干掉五分之一。她已经能预见结果了。但她会再拉一个人陪葬。

她举枪准备进行最后一击时，一头全副武装的大猩猩横空出现。

等黑百合从困惑中回过神来眨着眼放低枪口的时候，黑爪已经乱成了一团。温斯顿之前受的伤显然没她想的那么重。 _没有_ 出人意料的宽慰袭来，熟悉的感觉让她很是舒心。她在观察他的机动能力，仅此而已。

虽然不可否认，他的出现让她脑子短路了。

黑爪也不比黑百合更有准备。温斯顿撕开了他们的阵线，就像……就像一头愤怒的大猩猩那样跳进猝不及防的佣兵中间，她实在想不出其他形容了。一个穿黑爪制服的可怜蠢货从她头顶飞了过去，重重砸在对面墙上，力道大得足以撞碎瓷砖。她瞥了他一眼，只见他一动不动，还被缴了武器，看来可以暂时把他扣除。

随着一阵引擎轰鸣，先前被她误认为列车的守望先锋飞船冲出隧道，降落在温斯顿和微微发愣的黑百合之间。片刻后，一阵疾风伴着一道闪光扑了过来，她赶忙调整重心才稳住身形——那年轻姑娘一下就靠在她肩膀上。

“你好啊，亲爱的。”猎空欢快地说，“多么美好的夜晚！”

然后她又离开了，身轻如燕地一跃，就翻过那艘伤痕累累的飞船。两道闪电般的光弧掠过，那姑娘消失在走廊尽头。看着引起这一切的罪魁祸首投入那片战场，黑百合的恐惧和战栗弥于无形，像是反应慢了一拍，却比她记忆中任何时候都更真切。

她不需要担心太长时间。猎空刚过去，那里就发生了一次惊天动地的爆炸，把火焰、浓烟乃至受伤的倒霉蛋一股脑推向站台；但甚至没等气浪吹到黑百合身边，那姑娘就回来，用一只手胡乱捂着眼睛遮挡尘土。

“本来可以挑个更好的地方见面。”她继续说着，仿佛从来不曾离开，“你怕是不会相信我们费了多大劲才找到你。还有，别担心。皇家骑兵来了。”然后她用手掩着嘴唤道：“ _温斯顿！_ 你还好吗？”

飞船另一侧传来一阵低吼，还有一声尖叫，接着是硕大的拳头砸在防弹衣上的闷响。

“一切顺利。”那头类人猿在飞船后面掰着指关节答道，“这是最后一个了。”

“好。”猎空语调欢快、毫不担心，这不是什么新鲜事，但随后那姑娘转向她，嗓音轻柔得让她不由眯起了眼睛，“有意思。你……没事吧，亲爱的？”

黑百合来回看着他们，后退一步。

两位守望先锋特工怔了怔，对视一眼。她沉寂已久的心砰砰跳动，耳旁声如擂鼓。

他们本来可以突然袭击。她刚打了一场硬仗，山穷水尽，筋疲力竭，再加上弹药不足，和他们一对二根本毫无胜算。现在守望先锋可以轻松制服她。他们无疑会巧言令色，冠以“事后说明”的名目，但说白了就是对她进行审讯。她双手沾满鲜血，他们的成员中肯定有人想报仇。他们救了她的命，肯定会挟恩图报，她握有情报，他们又知道她的本事…… _她不会再受人利用了。_

“放轻松。”猎空举起双手，小心翼翼往前迈了一步，语调轻柔得像在安抚受惊的小兽。黑百合端起枪，那姑娘聪明地止住脚步。

温斯顿耸耸肩。“我们得动身了。”他嗓音低沉而急迫，“呃……女士，”他犹豫了一下，显然不太确定该怎么称呼她，黑百合要不是心情紧张，恐怕会笑出声来，“您应该跟我们一起走。”

那一瞬间的笑意消失殆尽。她又退了一大步，枪口依然对着猎空。作为一种警告。

“哇，别怕。”莉娜·奥克斯顿镇定自若，黑百合心里承认。面对威胁，她唯一的反应就是抬手示意她的朋友别动，随后她挠挠头，把手放回身侧。“没人会伤害你。我保证。我们只是不想被你那些‘朋友’切断退路。松开扳机，好吗？”

她缓缓放低枪口——放得不多，刚够她不再透过瞄准镜看着奥克斯顿。

“我没求你帮忙。”她咬牙道。

“没关系，助人为乐是我们职责所在。”莉娜自嘲地耸耸肩，“也算是旧习难改了。更别提我们都欠你的。”见黑百合暂时接受了这番说辞，把枪口又放低了一点，那姑娘微笑起来，“瞧，也没那么难办。你看我们是不是先上飞船？路上慢慢聊？”

黑百合冷哼一声，再次把枪抵上肩头。 _花言巧语_ ，她尖刻地想。信誓旦旦或者威逼利诱，不管多么看上去多么真诚，都不过是一种控制手段。

“好吧。”猎空一脸难过，“我猜，你不想跟我们一起回去？没关系，亲爱的。我们不会强迫你。”

“猎空。”温斯顿催促道。

“放松点，温斯顿，”她对他说，“看看她吧。这可怜人根本不知道自己在干什么。”莉娜对指着她眉心的致命武器视而不见，直视着黑百合的眼睛，又上前一步，“嗨，你如果想走也没问题，但我们可以 _帮你_ 。”

“ _怎么帮？_ ”问题脱口而出，黑百合收都收不回去。要 _鄙视_ 这姑娘和守望先锋还有他们坚守的理念，真是再简单不过了——有那么一瞬，她仿佛从未离开黑爪。她想毁灭这个义警组织、撕碎他们的伪善和自以为是，她向来以超然的专业面目掩饰着强烈的欲望，而此刻所有的蔑视全都化为怒火。有那么一瞬，她比任何时候都更像一名黑爪成员。直到猎空再次开口。

奥克斯顿不是早有心理准备，就是根本没注意到这突如其来的敌意，对于黑百合的反应，她只是眨了眨眼。

“至少，你可以睡一觉，”她柔声说，“吃点东西。找个安全的地方修整几天，想清楚你想干什么。”

这……出乎黑百合的意料。

他们总对她说，像守望先锋这样的组织肯定急于“修正”黑爪对她的调控——抹去他们做的一切，把她纳入组织，让她穿上他们的制服，对她冠以一个死去女人的名字，称其为改过自新的成功故事。

不用多说什么她也对这前景深恶痛绝。缓慢的心跳让她开枪时瞄得更准，新陈代谢调整使饥饿成为遥远的记忆；较低的体温能躲过多数红外热成像侦测。她不想因为旁人的抵触就放弃这些优势。她也不想要守望先锋那类组织所热衷的友爱氛围。她喜欢安静，喜欢黑暗，喜欢独处。

而猎空并未提到要从她身上抹去这些东西。这令她惊讶。

她不得不放下自尊承认（至少在心里承认），她确实急需安全屋和补给。但这还不足以让她接受他们的帮助。

“黑爪能追踪到我。”她言简意赅地说完，露出一丝苦笑。这下他们一定会迅速打消帮忙的热情，她不禁怀疑。

“啊！”温斯顿却大叫，“对。我想我能处理。我一直在改进的一个装置应该能捕捉黑爪的归航信标，这样我们就能找出定位器，把它毁掉。这事很简单，我后来才意识到我有段时间搞错研究方向了。其实只要隔绝——”

猎空捂着嘴咳嗽一声，声音响亮，但并不刻薄。温斯顿清清嗓子，不好意思地嘟囔了两句。

这下黑百合真的进退两难。她无法拒绝这样的条件。

但另一方面，她不知道为什么她想到落入黑爪手中受折磨乃至被处死也只有一种漠然的厌恶感，却对于把自己托付给守望先锋后可能发生什么如此惶恐不安。她不知道为什么一想到要……回去……她的大脑就一片空白。

她正站在原地发愣时，下一班列车终于伴着隆隆的撞击声和尖锐的汽笛声驶来，停靠在站台旁。猎空一动不动。温斯顿转身面对打开的车门，笨拙地朝那些目瞪口呆的乘客挥手。

“……大家好！”他笑容灿烂，“你们，呃……最好到下一站再下车。这里有点乱……”

黑百合屏蔽了他。

她想跑。她想像只受惊的兔子一样转身就跑，永远不再触碰那些念头。她想回归冷漠，但现在她已经陷在这可怕的热度里无法自拔，惊骇地意识到被调控的感觉有多么接近 _死亡_ 。可是她不能——她 _做不到_ ——

列车又启动了，尖锐的汽笛声在她脑海中回荡不止。

“放松点。你在听吗？”

她闭上眼睛。该死的，那声音是如此轻缓、温柔、真挚，让她很难觉得害怕。当她再睁开眼时，奥克斯顿的神色是如此坦荡。她努力回想，努力确认为什么该向她开枪、又为什么不想开枪，只觉痛苦不已。

跟踪装置，她心想，这是她妥协的条件。她会在守望先锋忍耐一段时间，直到确定黑爪再也不能追踪到她。然后，她就和他们分道扬镳，各走各的。背叛他们的敌人并不会让她成为他们的朋友。

 _为什么？_ 她想追问。但她不太相信他们会告诉她真相。不过，她很怀疑猎空是否能面不改色地撒谎……

不知什么时候，莉娜·奥克斯顿已经近在咫尺。她却毫不防备。

“要知道，”那姑娘腼腆地笑着说，“你随时可以改变主意，亲爱的。”

 _老天爷_ ，她看上去那么满怀希望。

黑百合没有握住那只递过来的手。但她也没有跑开。

终于，机舱门在她身后闭合。她一方面仍惶恐不安，僵硬得仿佛被车灯照住的鹿，心里想着这简直就是在封闭墓门。

另一方面却像抓住救命稻草似的攥紧了头顶的拉手，在渐渐增长的惊讶中倾听着自己心跳的声音。


End file.
